Leaving Home
by Angelusstarbuck
Summary: „Sara… meinst du, wir haben noch eine Chance?“, fragte Nick. Es war eine dumme Frage, die er niemals hätte stellen sollen.
1. Chapter 1

Nick blickte noch mal auf die Adresse auf seinem Zettel. Er wusste, dass es das richtige Gebäude war. Schließlich gab es nicht so viele Gebäude in der Stadt, die mit Kriminaltechnischem Labor gekennzeichnet war.

Hier stand er also, mitten in Iowa, kurz davor den hoffentlich nicht größten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen.

Er überlegte sich, ob er nicht umkehren sollte. Sie ihr Leben leben lassen und zurück nach Vegas zu gehen.

Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm im nächsten Moment vom Schicksal abgenommen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen.", fragte ihn eine vertraute Stimme.

Nick atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. „Ich wollte…"

Es dauert nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Sara merkte, wer vor ihr stand. „Geh, Nicky. Verschwinde bitte einfach."

Nick blickte sie an. „So wie du, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen?" Seine Stimme war von einer Trauer unterlegt, die Sara kaum ertragen konnte.

„Das ist fünf Jahre her.", stellte sie klar.

Nick lächelte sie an. „Du hast nie meine Telefonate entgegengenommen und hast mich nicht einmal wissen lassen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Nick, bitte. Das ist so lange her. Ich schaffe es nicht noch einmal alles durchzukauen. Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo ich bin?", fragte Sara auf einmal verwundert.

„Ich hatte einen Zettel mit deiner Adresse in meinem Spind." Er wusste, dass Catherine ihn dort herein getan hatte, er hatte ihre Handschrift erkannt.

Sara fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie nervös war. Ihre Großmutter hatte also recht gehabt. Die Vergangenheit holt ein immer ein.

„Ich kann das nicht, Nicky. Ich muss arbeiten. Ich habe keine Zeit mich damit zu beschäftigen.", eine klare Aussage, die Nick mitten ins Herz stach.

„Du kannst nicht einfach davon laufen. Nicht schon wieder." Nick versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

Sara blickte ihn an. Nach all den Jahren konnte sie seinen Augen immer noch nicht widerstehen. „Ich laufe nicht davon. Ich lebe und das solltest du auch tun."

Dann ging sie. Er konnte ihr nicht folgen, aber er würde auch nicht aufgeben. Nicht diesmal.

* * *

Nick hörte seine Nachbarn streiten. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Er konnte sowieso nicht schlafen. Mit einem Kaffee saß er auf dem Hotelbett und starrte die Wand an.

Heute Nachmittag war es nicht so gelaufen, wie er gehofft hatte. Aber was hatte er erwartet. Dass Sara ihm um den Hals fallen würde und alles wieder so war wie früher. Bevor diese Sache passiert war.

Er wusste, dass es nie wieder so sein würde. Aber er wusste auch, dass wenn er nur noch den Funken einer Chance bei ihr hatte, er sie ergreifen musste. Er wollte sich nie wieder so fühlen, wie an diesem einen Tag vor fünf Jahren.

_Nick schloss müde die Tür auf. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag auf diesen Moment gefreut. Denn er wusste, dass sie es schaffen würden. Auch wenn es schwierig werden würde, sie würden es schaffen. Schließlich waren sie Sara und Nick._

„_Sara?", rief er, als er die Wohnung betrat._

_Alles war still. Sie musste eigentlich schon hier sein, denn heute war ihr freier Tag. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht und nutzte deswegen jeden freien Tag aus._

_Nick bemerkte nicht, dass Saras Sachen von der Garderobe fehlten. Er ging in die Küche und holte sich etwas zu trinken, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. _

_Sicher war Sara dort. Nick ließ das Glas fallen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Saras Sachen verschwunden waren. Er achtete nicht auf die Scherben, sondern eilte zum Schrank. Der Koffer war weg. Nick konnte auch keine Klamotten von Sara finden. _

_Ihre Schrankseite war leer. _

Nick rieb sich die Augen und versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er schaffte es nicht, also nahm er seine Schlüssel vom Nachttisch und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Sara hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Nachdem sie sechs Versuche brauchte um einen Fingerabdruck richtig zu nehmen, schnappte sie sich ihr Handy und wählte eine Nummer, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gewählt hatte.

„Warum hast du es ihm erzählt?", fragte sie ohne eine Begrüßung.

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wusste, wer der mysteriöse Anrufer war. „Es ist auch schön mit dir zu sprechen, Sara."

Sara konnte nicht glauben, dass Catherine so reagierte. „Cath, warum hast du es ihm erzählt?", fragte Sara erneut.

Catherine richtete sich auf. „Woher weißt du, dass ich es war?"

„Grissom hat mir versprochen, dass er es ihm niemals sagen würde.", antwortete Sara.

Catherine nickte, obwohl sie wusste, dass Sara es nicht sehen konnte. „Er hatte ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren."

„Nein, hatte er nicht. Ich will ihn nicht hier haben. Es ist so lange her und er sollte die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen.", versuchte Sara zu erklären.

Catherine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Sara, stell dir vor, der einzige Mensch, den du wirklich liebst, haut in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion ab, ohne dir etwas zu sagen. Du bist einfach weggelaufen. Also wunder dich nicht, wenn du die Konsequenzen dafür in Kauf nehmen musst."

Sara war so kurz davor einfach aufzulegen. „Du verstehst das nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich mich gefühlt habe."

„Aber ich weiß, wie Nick sich gefühlt hat. Er ist nicht mehr der, den du kennst. Er ist nur noch eine Hülle, weil ihm alles genommen wurde, was ihm wichtig war. Von dir. Ich denken, du schuldest es ihm." Catherine hatte diese Rede schon vor langer Zeit im Kopf gehabt, aber sie hatte nie wirklich erwartet, dass sie sie mal halten muss.

Sara schwieg für einige Momente. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. „Ich kann nicht."

„Sara, du kannst. Du hast schon so viel geschafft. Er liebt dich immer noch und wenn du auch noch etwas für ihn übrig hast, dann sprich mit ihm und sag ihm warum. Das hat er verdient."

Diesmal legte Sara wirklich auf. Sie lief in den Waschraum, sperrte die Tür zu und fing an zu weinen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick hätte nicht erwartet, dass Saras neues Heim ein Haus war. Sie hatte nie etwas dafür übrig gehabt.

Nick klingelte und wartete ungeduldig. Er wusste nicht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Doch irgendetwas würde ihm schon noch einfallen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ein großer gut aussehender Mann, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Nick war verwirrt. „Oh, ich glaube, ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt.", sagte er und drehte wieder um.

„Zu wem wollen sie denn?", fragte der Mann.

Nick blieb stehen und antwortete: „Zu Sara Sidle."

Der Mann bekam ein Lächeln. „Dann sind sie hier richtig. Sie müsste auch gleich kommen. Wenn sie wollen, können sie drinnen warten."

Nick nickte. Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Typ war, aber anscheinend war er nett. Er betrat das Haus und guckte sich neugierig um. Es war gemütlich.

„Ich bin Alex MacKenzie.", stellte sich der Mann vor.

Nick ergriff seine Hand. „Nick Stokes."

Alex nickte und bedeutete Nick sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen. Nick setzte sich auf eine Couch, die viel zu bequem war. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl.

Alex setzte sich ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. „Also, woher kennen sie Sara?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich bin ein alter Freund. Wir haben zusammen gearbeitet." Nick wollte ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, er kannte ihn nicht einmal.

„Oh, aus San Fransisco?", fragte Alex.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, aus Las Vegas."

Alex guckte verwirrt. „Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. Sara hat nie in Las Vegas gearbeitet."

Nick war überrascht. Anscheinend erzählte Sara jetzt noch weniger von sich als vorher. „Wir haben uns auf einem Seminar kennen gelernt." Er wusste nicht warum er log, aber er wollte Sara auch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Alex nickte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er wurde von einem Schlüssel in der Tür unterbrochen. „Das muss Sara sein."

Nick stand auf. Er traute sich jedoch nicht mehr zu tun, da er nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren würde.

Alex ging in den Flur und begrüßte Sara. „Hallo Schatz, du hast Besuch." Nick konnte sehen, wie er Sara einen Kuss gab.

Sara brachte keinen Ton raus. Sie starrte Nick nur an und dieser tat es ihr gleich. Alex räusperte sich und holte Sara so aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Soll ich euch beide alleine lassen, dann könnt ihr alte Geschichten austauschen.", schlug Alex vor.

Sara erwiderte: „Schon gut, wir gehen auf die Veranda." Alex begriff, dass er hier nichts mehr zu suchen hatte.

Er schaute wortlos dabei zu, wie Sara mit Nick auf die Veranda ging.

Sara setzte sich auf eine Hollywoodschaukel. Nick blieb stehen. Er wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er in Saras Nähe war.

„Nick, du kannst dich setzen. Es ist schon okay.", sagte Sara.

Nick nickte und setzte sich neben sie. „Wer ist Alex?", fragte Nick.

Sara mied es in seine Augen zu gucken. „Er ist mein Verlobter. Wir heiraten am Wochenende."

Nick hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm eine Aussage so wehtun würde. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Sara das gesagt hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er verzweifelt.

Sara nickte. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, sonst würde ich es nicht tun."

Nick starrte geradeaus. Er konnte nicht richtig erkennen, was vor ihm war. In diesem Moment begrub er den letzten Funken Hoffnung, den er all die Jahren sorgfältig in seinem Herzen getragen hatte.

„Ich vermisse dich.", sagte er und war gleichzeitig von seinem Ausspruch überrascht. Aber es war die Wahrheit und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Nick, warum bist du hier?" Sara hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Nick rieb sich nervös die Hände. „Ich wollte wissen, warum du gegangen bist."

Sara überlegte. Eigentlich wusste sie die Antwort auf diese Frage selbst nicht. „Es war alles zu viel. Es hat mich kaputt gemacht und ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde, wenn ich dort bleibe."

Sie bekam Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Stimme brach. Nick wusste, dass sie nicht anfangen würde zu weinen. Das hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren zu oft getan.

„Sara… meinst du, wir haben noch eine Chance?", fragte Nick. Es war eine dumme Frage, die er niemals hätte stellen sollen.

Sara dachte darüber nach und blickte Nick ins Gesicht, als sie sagte: „Ja, das haben wir."

Nick konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Der Funke Hoffnung fing wieder an zu glühen. Doch Saras nächste Worte löschten ihn wieder.

„Aber nicht zusammen."

Nick wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, also stand er auf und ging. Er blickte sich nicht noch einmal um, denn dann wäre er gestorben.

* * *

Sara schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und überprüfte ihr Spiegelbild, bevor sie in die Küche ging.

Alex stand an der Küchentheke und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Er lächelte sie an, als sie hereinkam.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gab er ihr einen Kaffee. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Sara. Sie erwähnte mit keinem Wort das, was draußen vorgefallen war.

Alex guckte sie an. Er stellte seinen Becher auf den Tisch und ging zu ihr. „Er ist mehr als nur ein alter Freund oder?"

Sara blickte ihm nicht ins Gesicht. Sie hätte nicht ertragen ihn so offen anzulügen. „Nur ein Freund, ich kenne ihn aus San Fransisco."

Hätte Nick vorhin nicht gesagt, dass er Sara aus Las Vegas kannte, wüsste Alex auch so, dass Sara log.

„Können wir das einfach vergessen und ins Bett gehen? Heute war ein harter Tag und ich bin todmüde."

Alex nickte. Er nahm Sara an der Hand und sie gingen schlafen. Allerdings lag Sara die ganze Nacht wach, denn Nick ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick hatte seine Sachen wieder gepackt. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger in dieser Stadt bleiben. Es war zu spät. Er hatte es versucht, aber es hatte nichts genutzt.

Er blickte sich noch einmal im Zimmer um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte und verließ dann das Hotel.

Er verstaute seine Sachen im Kofferraum des Mietwagens und schloss ihn mit einem lauten Knall. Ihm war egal, dass es mitten in der Nacht war, wenn seine Nachbarn laut sein durften, durfte er es auch.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, stieg er in seinen Wagen. Als er drinnen saß, lehnte er den Kopf gegen das Lenkrad. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dies das Ende war. All die Jahre hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde sie wieder zu sehen.

Am Wenigsten hatte er erwartet, dass Sara jemand anderen gefunden hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einfach weitergemacht hatte. Sie hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren ein Leben geführt und er hatte nur existiert.

Er rieb sich die Augen. Nick fehlte in diesem Moment jegliche Art der Motivation um den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss zu stecken und zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Wie sich herausstellte, musste dieses Vorhaben noch ein wenig warten. Ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe ließ Nick hochschrecken.

Er machte das Licht im Wagen an und kurbelte das Fenster runter. „Habe ich dich erschreckt?", fragte Sara schüchtern. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich in Nicks Gegenwart verhalten sollte.

Nick schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er war zu überrascht um etwas zu sagen.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte Sara. Nick antwortete nicht.

Sara hielt eine braune Tüte hoch. „Ich habe auch Kaffee mitgebracht."

Sara schritte ein wenig zurück um Nick aus dem Auto zu lassen. Nick schloss die Tür und ging zum Kofferraum. Er machte ihn auf und stellte das Licht an.

„Nimm platz.", forderte er Sara auf und setzte sich neben sie, als sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam.

Sie reichte Nick einen Becher Kaffee und nippte an ihrem.

„Eben war alles ein bisschen durcheinander.", fing Sara an das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

Früher war das Nicks Rolle gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr so war wie früher.

„Sara, willst du ihn wirklich heiraten.", fragte Nick und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Sara dachte über seine Frage nach bevor sie die Antwort gab. „Ich will ihn unbedingt heiraten. Ich weiß, dass es dir wehtut, aber ich liebe ihn."

Nick blickte sie an. Es berührte ihn immer noch, wenn Sara Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Mich wolltest du nie heiraten."

Sara schluckte, sie wusste, dass er das sagen würde. „Nick, ich habe mich verändert. Nach dieser Sache habe ich ein neues Leben angefangen."

Nick sah sie an. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass sie es einfach eine Sache nannte. „Es war nicht nur eine Sache, okay? Es war viel mehr und du weißt das. Also hör auf so zu reden."

„Nicky, ich weiß. Ich weiß es wirklich.", Sara fing an zu weinen, ihre Stimme zitterte. „Oh, mein Gott, unser Baby. Denkst du ich könnte sie vergessen? Denkst du das?"

Nick legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß, Kleines. Ich weiß. Tut mir leid."

Sara nickte. Sie stellte ihren Kaffeebecher ab und räusperte sich. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich sie nicht vergessen habe."

„Sara, schon gut. Ich weiß es.", antwortete Nick.

„Nein, ich will es dir zeigen." Sie nahm etwas. Sie hatte es um den Hals getragen. Erst im Licht des Wagens konnte Nick erkennen, dass es ein Amulett war. Genauer gesagt war es das Amulett, was er ihr Geschenk hatte.

Sie öffnete es und gab es ihm in die Hand. Er erblickte ein Bild von sich und seiner Tochter. Er hatte sie auf dem Arm.

„Ich nehme es nie ab. Alex weiß nicht, dass man es öffnen kann.", erzählte sie.

Nick wischte sich eine Träne weg, als er seine Tochter sah. Er vermisste sie so sehr.

„Weiß Alex von ihr?", fragte Nick. Er schloss das Amulett wieder sorgfaltig und gab es Sara in die Hand. Ihm überkam ein vertrautes Gefühl, als er ihre Hand berührte. Die Berührung dauerte nur wenige Millisekunden, doch das war genug.

Sara hing sich das Amulett wieder um den Hals. „Ich habe Alex nichts erzählt. Er weiß nicht einmal, dass ich in Vegas gelebt habe. Und er weiß nicht, was du mir bedeutest."

„Und trotzdem willst du ihn heiraten?" Nick schluckte. Er konnte die Antwort immer noch nicht ertragen.

Sara blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ja."

Nick nickte nur. Er musste aussehen, wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Nick, möchtest du auf die Hochzeit kommen?" Sara wusste, dass er nein sagen würde, also hing sie noch an: „Es wäre sehr wichtig für mich."

„Ich kann das nicht.", sagte Nick. Es war die Wahrheit. Er konnte nicht ertragen, dass die Frau, die er mehr als alles andere liebte, einem anderen Mann die ewige Treue schwor.

Sara fuhr sich durch ihr Haar. Sie musste nachdenken und zwar schnell. „Okay, das verstehe ich. Es ist nur… zu dieser Hochzeit kommt Alex gesamte Familie. Sie werden wahrscheinlich die ganze Kirche ausfüllen und von meiner Familie kommt niemand. Nur meine Freunde. Und na ja, du bist meine Familie und ich will dich dabei haben."

Nick war überrascht. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sara die Sache so sah. Er wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht ansehen durfte, denn ihre Augen würden ihn überzeugen und das durfte er nicht zulassen.

Doch er tat es. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Er konnte ihren Augen immer noch nicht widerstehen. „Okay, ich werde kommen."

Sara strahlte und Nick wurde bewusst, dass er den größten Fehler gemacht hatte, und zwar seit langer Zeit.

* * *

Nick klingelte. Er drehte sich um und ging. Dann drehte er wieder um. Er war unentschlossen. Und es war ihm nicht klar, ob er das Richtige tat.

Doch seine Unsicherheit verschwand, als Alex die Tür öffnete. Langsam fragte Nick sich, was der Kerl tat, wenn er nachmittags zu Hause war.

„Mr. Stokes, wollen Sie nicht hereinkommen?" Alex hatte vom Fenster aus gesehen, dass Nick wieder gehen wollte.

Nick nickte und ging in das Haus. Er folgte Alex in die Küche, wo dieser ihm eine Tasse Kaffee anbot, die Nick dankend annahm.

„So, was machen Sie so?", fragte Nick neugierig.

Alex setzte sich. „Ich bin Fotograf."

Nick nickte. Anscheinend hatte er doch einen Job. Er atmete tief ein bevor er das nächste sagte.

„Ich denke, es gibt ein paar Dinge über Sara, die Sie wissen sollten. Dinge, die wichtig sind."

Alex blickte ihn an. „Ich denke, diese Dinge wird mir Sara schon selbst sagen."

Nick schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, das wird sie nicht, glauben Sie mir."

Alex nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Sie sind mehr als nur alte Freunde oder?"

„Ja, viel mehr."

Alex sammelte sich ein paar Sekunden. „Kennen Sie sich wirklich aus Vegas?"

„Ja, wir kennen uns aus Vegas, aber nicht von einer Konferenz.", erzählte Nick.

Alex hörte aufmerksam zu, als Nick fort fuhr: „Wir haben Jahre lang zusammen gearbeitet. In der Nachtschicht im Kriminallabor."

„Da war aber noch mehr oder?" Alex war kein Idiot. Er wusste es einfach.

„Ja."

Alex räusperte sich. „Darf ich es erfahren."

Nick schluckte. Er hatte es seit Jahren niemanden mehr erzählt. „Ihr Name war Claire. Sara lag 18 Stunden in den Wehen. Als Claire endlich da war, stellten die Ärzte fest, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug. Sie reanimierten sie.

Man fand heraus, dass sich ihre Herzklappen nicht richtig schlossen. Man operierte sie, aber sie schaffte es nicht. 46 Tage nach ihrer Geburt hatte sie keine Kraft mehr."

Nick kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. „ Zwischen Sara und mir zerbrach etwas. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie etwas über Saras Vergangenheit wissen, aber wenn doch, dann lassen sie sich gesagt sein, dass diese 46 Tage schlimmer waren, als alles, was sie in ihrer Kindheit erfahren musste.

Gerade, als ich neuen Mut gefasst hatte und mir sicher war, dass Sara und ich es überstehen würden, war sie gegangen. Einfach so, bis vor ein paar Tagen wusste ich nicht einmal wo sie war."

Alex gab keine Kommentare, als Nick seine Geschichte erzählte. Jedoch war er sich sicher, dass er so etwas nicht erwartet hatte.

Als Nick fertig war, ergriff Alex das Wort: „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Er musste es unbedingt erfahren. Er hatte Angst, dass Sara ihn nicht mehr heiraten würde, wenn er es nicht verstand.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte sie wieder sehen. Ich glaube, es war ein Fehler." Diese Erkenntnis kam Nick nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Nick, ich weiß, dass Sara Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet und ich weiß auch, dass sie genauso empfindet. Aber ich will sicherstellen, dass Sie Ihre Chance hatten und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe." Alex hoffte, dass es genauso herüberkam, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Nick einsilbig. Er verließ das Haus ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Denn das war auch nicht mehr nötig.


	4. Chapter 4

„_Wirst du für mich da sein, egal was passiert?", fragte Sara, als sie ins Labor platzte._

_Nick blickte vom Mikroskop auf. „Ja, immer."_

_Sara schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Nick, ich glaube, wir müssen reden."_

_Nick zog den Stuhl hervor und deutete Sara sich zu setzten, aber sie tat es nicht. Nick hatte Angst, er wusste nicht, was als nächstes passieren würde._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er._

_Sara blickte ein wenig verwirrt rein. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht. Woran arbeitest du gerade?"_

_Nick ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Sara, lenk nicht ab. Was ist los?"_

_Sara holte tief Luft. „Ich bin schwanger."_

_Es war so, als würde über Nick etwas hereinbrechen. Er konnte nichts sagen, er musste es erst einmal sacken lassen._

„_Ich war beim Arzt und der hat es mir bestätigt. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll.", erklärte Sara._

_Nick blickte sie an und ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sara konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. „Willst du das Baby haben?"_

_Sara brauchte nicht zu überlegen. „Ja."_

_Mehr brauchte es nicht, damit Nick sie in den Arm nahm und in einen Freudentaumel verfiel. Kurz darauf stellte er Sara wieder auf ihre Füße und küsste sie._

_Danach flüsterte er ihr mit einem Lächeln ins Ohr: „Wir bekommen ein Baby."_

Nick wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er schlug seine Bettdecke zurück und ging ins Bad.

Als er seine müden Augen im Spiegel betrachtete, fragte er sich, ob er sich jemals wieder so fühlen würde wie an diesem Tag.

Er wusch sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab. Er traute sich nicht seine Augen zu schließen, da er genau wusste, was er dann sehen würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er beschloss wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen. Doch als er auf seinen Kissen lag, war ihm klar, dass er nicht schlafen würde.

Er ging zu seinem Koffer und holte etwas heraus. Er hatte es all die Jahre gehütet wie ein Schatz und das war es für ihn auch.

Als er das Fotoalbum aufschlug, blickte ihm seine kleine Tochter entgegen. Sie war auf dem Arm der Frau, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte, doch leider hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne.

Er blätterte durch die Seiten und wusste, dass er es Sara schenken würde. Auch wenn sie ein neues Leben begann, er wollte nicht, dass sie diesen Part ihres alten Lebens in der Vergangenheit bewahrte.

Denn das würde bedeuten, dass sie ihn und ihre gemeinsame Tochter vergessen würde.

Und das konnte er nicht ertragen.

* * *

Sara lächelte Alex an. Sie liebte diese mitternächtlichen Mahlzeiten.

„Sara, warum hast du mir nie etwas über Claire erzählt?"

Sara verschluckte sich fast, als sie diese Frage hörte. Sie ließ die Gabel sinken und blickte Alex an.

„Woher weißt du von ihr?" Sie hatte die Antwort auf ihre Frage bereits. Es gab nämlich nur eine Lösung.

„Nick hat es mir erzählt.", erklärte Alex.

Sara stand auf. „Er hatte kein Recht es dir zu erzählen." Ihre Stimme wurde langsam zu einem Schrei.

„Sara, beruhig dich." Alex verstand nicht so recht, warum sie jetzt so ausrastete.

Sara rannte in den Flur, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und verließ das Haus. Alex folgte ihr nicht. Er hatte im Moment eh keine Chance sie zu beruhigen.

Er wusste, wo sie hinging. Er hoffte, dass sie trotzdem noch seine Frau werden wollte.

* * *

Sara hämmerte an die Hoteltür. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Nick aufmachte.

„Sara, was ist los?", fragte Nick überrascht.

Er hatte nicht geschlafen, aber immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht.

„Wie konntest du es Alex erzählen. Das mit Claire geht nur uns beide etwas an." Sara war wütend.

Nick griff sie am Arm und zog sie ins Hotelzimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass ganz Iowa die Unterhaltung mitbekam.

Er wartete, bis Sara sich aufs Bett setzte. „Darf ich was sagen?", fragte Nick.

Sara rieb sich die Augen und nickte. Sie war zu wütend um zu antworten.

„Unterbrich mich bitte nicht, okay?" Sara nickte. Sie hatte ihm Moment auch nicht die Motivation.

Nick ging auf und ab und überlegte, wie er seinen Standpunkt am Besten darlegen sollte.

„Sara, ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich weiß, es ist schon so lange her, aber es ist sehr wichtig für mich, dass du das weißt. Ich liebe dich und ich liebe Claire, auch wenn ich niemals die Chance haben werden es ihr wieder zu sagen. Wir waren eine Familie und als diese Familie zusammengebrochen ist, war das das Schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist.

Du willst jetzt mit Alex eine Familie gründen und ich weiß, dass ich nichts daran ändern kann. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Und ich konnte dich nicht glücklich machen, also hast du dich anders entschieden und in all den Jahren, habe ich mich damit abgefunden."

Nick schluckte, er wagte es nicht Sara anzublicken. „Eine Ehe sollte auf Vertrauen aufgebaut sein und nicht auf Lügen. Und dir ist bewusst, dass etwas zu verschweigen genauso schlimm ist wie zu lügen."

Sara weinte. Nick setzte sich zu ihr und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Nick?" Ihre Stimme war schwach.

Nick nahm sie in den Arm und antwortete: „Ja."

Sara löste sich aus seinen Armen und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann sagte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme: „Ich und Alex können keine Familie gründen. Als wir zusammen gekommen sind, habe ich mich sterilisieren lassen. Ich wollte kein anderes Kind bekommen."

Nick blickte sie an. Ihm fiel etwas ein, was schon eine Ewigkeit her war.

_Sara lag im Bett. Ihre Füße waren geschwollen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Tochter endlich bald das Licht der Welt erblicken würde, weil sie die Schwangerschaft nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte._

_Gerade als sie versuchte ein weiteres Kissen unter ihre Füße zu bekommen, betrat Nick den Raum. _

„_Eh, ich mach das schon." Er eilte zu ihr und packte vorsichtig das Kissen unter ihre Füße._

_Danach legte er sich neben sie und küsste sie. „Nick, irgendwann werde ich dich dafür bestrafen, was du mir angetan hast. Du hättest mir ruhig vorher sagen können, dass Stokes- Babys so langsam sind." _

_Sara hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nick küsste sie erneut. „Tut mir leid. Dann musst du dich wohl oder übel das nächste Mal von einem anderen schwängern lassen."_

„_Oh ja, und das ganze noch mal durchmachen? Was ist, wenn es noch eine Steigerung gibt?", fragte Sara und malte sich dabei schockiert aus, was sein würde, wenn sie noch mal die ganze Zeit das durchmachen musste._

_Nick legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr._

_Sara legte ihre Hand auf seine und sagte leise: „Ich liebe dich."_

Er liebte Sara. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie heiratete einen anderen. Vielleicht sollte er sich so lange auf den Boden legen und warten, bis diese ganze Sache mit der Liebe vorbei war.

As er Saras Atmen auf seiner Haut spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dies nicht durchhalten würde.

Saras Atem wurde flacher. Nick schloss die Augen, dann murmelte er: „Du solltest nach Hause gehen."

Als Sara nicht antwortete, bemerkte er, dass sie eingeschlafen war.


End file.
